This proposal is for continued support of the participation of the Yale Section of Medical Oncology in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). This involves the expansion of clinical cancer activities at Yale to promote further effective collaboration and participation in Group studies, and continued contributions to protocol design in the future.